Cordia
Cordia is a supporting character in the Nymbus launch title, Fruit Punch. In this game, she is introduced as Punch's younger sister before being kidnapped by Dr. Vegtebloid in the game's opening cutscene. Throughout the course of the game, Punch's objective is to navigate Vegetable Ridge in order to rescue her from Fort Vegtebloid. Character Appearance Like most of the other characters in Fruit Punch, Cordia is a member of an unknown humaoid species based on many different real-world fruits and vegetables. She appears to be made up from several different fruits including a raspberry (head), orange (torso), strawberries (arms) and blueberries (feet). Like her brother, she has two eyes and a mouth, though her irises are pink while Punch's are blue. Personality Cordia is a happy-go-lucky young girl with a generally positive, exciteable mindset. She is much more vocal than her older brother and much more exciteable, often rushing around while he follows behind. It is evident from the start of the game that she admires Punch, seen when she watches as he attempts to rescue her after she is captured by Dr. Vegtebloid. However, after being kidnapped, Cordia's anxious side is shown, as she is visibly shaking and frightened when thrown into a cage by Dr. Vegtebloid's machine, The Blender. Between worlds, Cordia is shown to be having a rough time in the prison, startled by spiders and other bugs present within Fort Vegtebloid. She does have a fiery side, which is seen when Vegtebloid taunts her from the other side of the cell bars. History Fruit Punch Cordia first appears in Fruit Punch alongside several other main characters of the series' cast. At the start of the game, she and Punch are feasting on cake in their house, until Dr. Vegtebloid interrupts with his contraption, The Blender, snatching her and making a getaway. Although Punch attempts to save her, he inevitably fails and she is transported to Fort Vegtebloid on the other side of Vegetable Ridge. Not much is seen from Cordia following this, aside from the short cutscenes shown after Punch completes each world. During these, she is shown to be lonely and afraid while imprisoned in Vegtebloid's cellar. Eventually, when Punch clears all six world and inflitrates Fort Vegtebloid, he reaches the cellar where Cordia is being held prisoner and frees her. The two rejoice to see each other, but their celebrations are interrupted when Dr. Vegtebloid appears in a souped-up version of The Blender, once again stealing and imprisoning Cordia within the robot. The two work together to fight Vegtebloid, with Punch dealing damage to the the villain, and Cordia damaging the robot from inside. Subsequently, due to their teamwork, The Blender explodes and Dr. Vegtebloid is blasted off into the distance. The siblings rejoice once again and decide to return to their grandmother, Flanna's house, celebrating Cordia's rescue with a party - featuring Punch's friends and cake. Relationships Punch Cordia and Punch are very close as siblings, with a positive relationship and a minor rivalry between the two (this is seen when they fight over cake in the prologue). However, other than that, the two are on very good terms, as they embrace once reuniting in Dr. Vegtebloid's basement, and Cordia is shown to be very thankful of her brother rescuing her. Dr. Vegtebloid Like her brother, Cordia has a strong hatred of Vegtebloid, perhaps even more so than Punch. This is demonstrated many times, most explicitly during Cordia's imprisonment as she tells the professor that Punch will arrive to defeat him, and in the epilogue where she refers to him as a "stinky corn-head". Gallery Fruit_Punch_Cordia.png|Official artwork from Fruit Punch. Cordia_and_Vegtebloid.png|Artwork of Cordia from the box art of Fruit Punch, being captured by Dr. Vegtebloid. Trivia *Cordia's name is derived from the word "cordial", which typically refers to a concentrated fruit drink. Her name may also be based off the girls' name, Cordelia. Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Puddle's Stuff Category:Fruit Punch Category:Puddle's Characters